Elijah y Gwendolyn: Un amor en el tiempo
by brenic1love
Summary: Él es un original, ella la última bruja con un extraño don, ambos coinciden en un punto de sus vidas en el que nada parece valer la pena salvo tratar de salvar a su familia. Si pudieras cambiar el pasado, para mejor, de la persona a la que más amas pero eso implicara jamás estar a su lado ¿qué harías?
1. Prólogo

No podía evitar caminar de un extremo al otro del pasillo, el dolor, el vacío, la pérdida me estaban matando y aún no pronunciaba las palabras que terminarían por romperme en pedazos.

"Nunca te enamores de nadie mientras estés en el viaje porque el viaje terminará tarde o temprano pero el amor en tu interior jamás se irá." Era una regla tan simple y fui incapaz de cumplirla, entregué el corazón, el alma y absolutamente todo y ahora este viaje había acabado y tenía que dejarlo atrás a él, al hombre que me había mostrado lo más hermoso de la vida y me había enseñado el verdadero significado de la palabra amor.

Llegó sin siquiera notarlo, como siempre. Sus manos me dieron vuelta y me levantaron en el aire, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y me dejé llevar una última vez por esa pasión desbordante que me consumía estando a su lado. Me devolvió a la realidad mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese querido.

-Mi señora, al parecer se encuentra un poco impaciente esta mañana.-

Su sonrisa me hizo una nueva fisura en el alma, no quería irme, no quería dejarlo pero tampoco podía hacerlo abandonarlo todo por mí, al igual que yo, tenía una familia por la cual debía luchar. Acaricié su mejilla derecha con suavidad y lo miré a los ojos deseando expresarle de esa manera todo el amor que sentía por él, las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos y su gesto se volvió preocupado.

-¿Gwendolyn? ¿qué pasa?-

-Es tan difícil... yo... debo irme y no quiero hacerlo.-

-¿Irte? ¿Cómo que irte? No entiendo, si es tu hermano quien está obligándote, vamos ahora mismo y le pediré tu mano, le daré todo lo que tengo con tal de que me permita casarme contigo y...-

Negué con la cabeza y cubrí sus labios con la misma mano que antes lo acariciara.

-No tiene nada que ver con él, yo, yo no soy quien tú crees, quisiera poder explicártelo pero no me queda tiempo. Lo siento tanto.-

Los mareos comenzaron, sentí la magia empezar a fluir. Tenía que decirle lo que había venido a decirle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Quiso hablar pero no lo dejé.

-Escúchame, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, por ti sobrepasé cada límite y rompí cada regla que yo misma me había impuesto y no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada salvo de tener que irme. Antes de llegar aquí creí saber mi lugar en el mundo, toda mi vida pensé que sin importar cuánto conociera siempre querría volver a casa pero tú me hiciste darme cuenta que al único lugar al que verdaderamente pertenezco es a tu lado.-

Logró zafarse de mi agarré y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Entonces no te vayas, por favor, quédate conmigo. no me importa quién seas o lo que hayas ocultado, todos tenemos secretos, podemos formar una nueva vida juntos.-

-Nada quisiera más que eso pero no puedo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque mi familia me necesita.-

Los temblores iniciaron las conocidas sacudidas en mi cuerpo y todo mi entorno empezó a desdibujarse, pocos segundos y no volvería a verlo, era ahora o nunca. Le di un rápido beso en los labios y por fin se lo dije.

-Elijah, te amo. No me olvides y algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.-

Y pasó lo que tanto temía, me volatilicé entre sus brazos y volví a donde antes creí que estaba felicidad. Lo último de lo que fui consciente fue de sus labios diciendo mi nombre.


	2. Capítulo 1: Muchos años atrás

***Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes como la serie en la que se basa este fic pertenecen a los creadores de The Originals.**

* * *

 **Nueva Orleáns, Siglo XVIII**

-De acuerdo, Nik, tienes treinta minutos antes de que me vaya.-

-Como si tuvieras mejores planes para esta noche, hermanita.-

-Aunque lo dudes, sí, los tengo.-

-Esperar toda la noche a que Lord Rohan se anime a irte a buscar no es un gran plan pero si prefieres eso a disfrutar de un banquete como este no seré yo quien se interponga en tu camino.-

Dejé de buscar con la mirada para enfocarme en mi desubicado hermano.

-Niklaus, espero que esta noche te comportes, no quiero escenas desagradables.-

Puso en su rostro el típico gesto de que haría exactamente lo contrario a lo que le estaba pidiendo pero esta vez no le permitiría cometer alguna atrocidad, no hoy, no aquí. Endurecí mi trato hacia él para que le quedara claro que no estaba jugando.

-Te lo advierto, ni una sola falta.-

Iba a contradecirme pero tras verme fijamente por unos momentos y convencerse de que no había nada de cómico en mis palabras, por primera vez, se rindió.

-Está bien, Elijah, te concederé esta noche de paz sólo porque amanecí sumamente magnánimo y porque me agradan los Grasse, en especial Lady de Grasse, aunque no creo que tanto como a ti.-

Me guiñó un ojo y se alejó, perdiéndose entre los invitados.

-Nik está de buen humor, creo que me quedaré más tiempo sólo para celebrar ese milagro, iré con Anthon, luce muy bien esta noche y tú deberías buscar algún lindo sofá dónde pasar un buen rato.-

Rebekah me hizo girar hasta que quedé mirando hacia un extremo de la sala, pocos segundos después descubrí el motivo. Sentada en uno de los sofás y ataviada con un hermoso vestido de corsé rojo estaba la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la dueña de mi corazón y mi alma. No esperé más y fui hasta su encuentro, en cuanto me vio me obsequió una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Llegué frente a ella, besé su mano y pude apreciar de cerca el verdadero resplandor de su monumental belleza. Su piel clara y tersa, sus ojos azules y refulgentes, sus labios rojos y sensuales, su aroma fresco y delicado que no me recordaba a nada que hubiese olido antes porque era un olor único y delicioso que sólo le pertenecía a ella, todo cuanto la conformaba era perfección pura.

-Mi señora, es una dicha y una auténtica desventura encontrarla esta noche. Una dicha porque mis ojos jamás han presenciado tal beldad como la que ahora los ilumina y desventura porque nada de lo que esta indigente boca pueda pronunciar podría acercarse siquiera a la verdad de su hermosura.-

El sonrose de sus mejillas la hicieron, increíblemente, verse más encantadora.

-Le agradezco profundamente sus halagüeños comentarios, dan gozo a mi alma pues, puedo asegurarle que mientras esta tarde me preparaba, en mi mente sólo he tenido el deseo de deleitar con mi presencia su mirada tanto como usted ha deleitado mi corazón con la suya.-

-En ese caso, considero que ambos hemos llevado a excelente puerto nuestros fines.-

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y se puso de pie.

-Como siempre, tiene toda la razón mi señor Mikaelson.-

Los invitados empezaron a arremolinarse a nuestro alrededor, hacía varias horas que la fiesta había iniciado y si algo se podía decir de estos eventos era que el alcohol y los cortesanos congeniaban demasiado bien. Gwendolyn se percató de lo mismo que yo, me tomó de la mano y me dirigió escaleras arriba. Una vez que estuvimos solo, lejos del ruido y los oídos curiosos, atrapó mi cuello entre sus manos y me besó. Le respondí tomándola por la cintura, uno de mis lugares favoritos en el universo, y devolviéndole el beso con idéntica pasión. Después de un rato, aunque demasiado corto para mi gusto, escuchamos a alguien subiendo y nos separamos un poco.

-Creo que es hora de volver.-

Se mordió el labio inferior y me acarició el rostro, sus ojos mostraban algo completamente diferente a lo de siempre, había una extraña mezcla de felicidad y miedo, de adiós y bienvenida que no lograba comprender, lo que dijo después de sorprendió aún más.

-Y yo creo que es hora de retirarnos por completo.-

Se separó de la pared donde, inconscientemente, la había arrinconado y me guio por el gran pasillo de la mansión hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones, su habitación.

-Esto no es correcto, lo mejor será que volvamos y…-

Se giró una vez más y puso uno de sus dedos índice en mis labios.

-Shhh… Confía en mí, Elijah, esto sí es lo correcto.-

Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y después nos llevó a ambos dentro de la recámara. Una vez dentro, simplemente nos quedamos mirándonos, de pie, a unos pasos de la enorme cama. Gwendolyn sonrió y comenzó a recorrer mi rostro con sus manos, llegó a la parte alta de mi cabeza y me desató la cinta que sujetaba mi cabello ella lo tocó con delicadeza, descubriendo su textura.

La imité, empecé por deshacerme de la peluca blanquecina sujeta con prendedores a su cabello que apenas terminé cayó a los lados y a su espalda, enmarcando su cara y resaltando su tez y sus facciones.

-Me gusta más así, es hermoso al natural.-

Vislumbré su sonrisa sólo por un segundo antes de que volviera a besarme, esta vez lenta y suavemente, permitiéndome disfrutar de su sabor y de cada espacio de su boca. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi pecho, desabotonaron los botones de mi chupa y la quitaron, hicieron lo mismo con mi chaleco poco después, dejando mi torso completamente al descubierto. Sentir sus manos contra mi piel desnuda me hizo estremecerme y desear más y más, mi instinto me cegó en ese momento y ni siquiera noté cuando el resto de nuestros ropajes llegaron al piso. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de mi necesidad de ella, había vivido durante demasiados siglos, cientos de mujeres habían compartido mi cama pero con ninguna, ni siquiera con la primera a la que juré amar, había experimentado tal amor, tal deseo, tal felicidad y preocupación por hacerle daño.

Una vez desnudos nos tumbamos en la cama y no pude evitar quedar deslumbrado ante la imagen de su cuerpo, tantas veces lo había imaginado y en ninguno le había hecho la justicia merecida. Sus ojos me veían como si fuera la criatura más maravillosa de la creación, cuán equivocada estaba, la culpa me golpeó, ella no merecía ser mancillada por una criatura despreciable como yo, aparté la vista con miedo, miedo de tocarla y herirla, miedo de destruir su perfección con mi inmundicia, miedo de que se diera cuenta del monstruo que en verdad era. Sus manos alzaron mi rostro y sus besos aumentaron la llama del deseo y sus palabras poco a poco me dieron la confianza que necesitaba.

-Elijah, te deseo, te necesito, por favor, mi corazón y mi alma ya son tuyos, quiero pertenecerte de todas las formas posibles.-

Y así lo hice, porque no existía nada que pudiera negarle, porque también yo era suyo y jamás dejaría de serlo. Besé y acaricié cada centímetro de su piel y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, sus labios, dulces terrones de azúcar que jamás me cansé probar, sus pechos, suaves nubes de pasión en las que me perdí una y otra vez y su sexo, inocente rincón del paraíso que me llevó al cielo más de una vez. Fui el primero en tocarla y besarla de esa forma tan íntima y nada quería más que ser el último. Mientras yacíamos unidos y en medio de gritos de placer, la mayor verdad de todas salió de mi garganta sin siquiera pensarla, dos palabras que hacia demasiado tiempo no había pronunciado y que algo me decía, nunca volvería a pronunciarle a nadie que no fuera ella.

-Te amo, Gwendolyn.-

* * *

 **Nueva Orléans, Época actual.**

Desperté exaltado, mis ojos recorrieron todo rápidamente, tratando de ubicarme. No estaba en la mansión de los Grasse, mucho menos en los brazos de ella, mi amada Gwendolyn, estaba en un lugar desconocido dentro de un maldito ataúd y con una daga medio enterrada en mi pecho, sin duda, presa de nueva cuenta de los trucos baratos y traicioneros de mi trastornado hermano.


	3. Capítulo 2: La cosecha

**POV Elijah**

Marcel salió de la habitación sin siquiera dar un vistazo a mi ataúd vacío.

-No le dijiste que estoy despierto.-

-Aún hay cosas de las que debemos hablar.-

Miré a Davina, intrigado. Todo el tiempo que me mantuve medio consciente en este ático junto a ella me hizo darme cuenta de lo poderosa y fuerte que era y de todo el potencial que tenía. Sin duda era muy joven pero su mirada mostraba algo demasiado profundo para su corta edad, una oscuridad y un odio que no lograba comprender; otra cosa que llamaba mi atención de ella era su valentía y su gran temperamento, algo en su forma de ser me resultaba familiar.

-Tú y Marcel son muy cercanos.-

-Marcel es mi familia.-

Un vampiro familia de una bruja, realmente singular, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la situación actual en Nueva Orleans.

-Y Marcel disfruta haciendo daño a las brujas, esas a quienes yo consideraría tu familia ¿eso no te molesta?-

-No, se lo merecen.-

Su gesto duro, desprovisto de compasión alguna me dio mucha curiosidad, algo muy grave debieron hacerle para voltear de esa manera sus lealtades naturales.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Porque todas ellas sólo mienten. Nos obligaron a mis amigas y a mí a hacer ese ritual de la cosecha. Nos dijeron que nuestra participación traería fuerza a nuestra familia, salud, que nos recordarían como las salvadoras de la comunidad pero lo que ellas querían era poder, antes de que terminaran me fui. Ahora se les acaba el tiempo porque después de la cosecha llega la siega y si no completan la cosecha no hay siega. Pronto las brujas del barrio comenzarán a perder todo su poder, eventualmente dejarán de ser brujas todas ellas.-

-¿Qué se necesita para completar ese ritual?-

-Tengo que morir.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Eso es lo que era la cosecha. Dijeron que nos pondrían a cuatro chicas como en un pacífico limbo como parte de la ofrenda y después de que pasara la siega nos despertarían y despertaríamos, yo no llegué hasta la parte del limbo lo que significa que la cosecha no está completa, por eso todas están asustadas. La siega está a la vuelta de la esquina y si no terminan antes de esa fecha se acabó. Sólo tengo que esperar.-

-¿Y luego qué?-

-Van a castigarlas, los ancestros no las perdonarán por fallar, pero lo más importante es que Marcel las encontrará a todas y cada una y las hará pagar.-

Fruncí el ceño, algunas cosas en la habitación comenzaron a agitarse, sentí la magia de Davina descontrolarse ante ese pensamiento, debía encontrar otra manera de que me contara lo que había pasado sin que la oscuridad en su interior la arrastrara.

-¿Por qué no me hablas de tus amigos? ¿los extrañas?-

El ambiente se calmó pero su rostro pasó de la ira a la tristeza, las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

-Mi mejor amiga, Monic, era parte de la cosecha, su tía desde el principio estuvo en contra del ritual.-

-¿Quién es su tía?-

-Sophie Deveraux, nadie excepto ella había cuestionado la cosecha, ni siquiera mis padres. Pensábamos que era un honor, teníamos fe, éramos tan estúpidas.-

-¿Y cómo empezó?-

-Nos llevaron como princesas. Mis padres estaban tan orgullosos. Bastiana, una de las mayores, invocó a los cuatro elementos para enlazar nuestro pasado y futuro juntos. Tierra para conectar con los ancestros, agua para curar a la comunidad, viento para ir con los ancestros y regresar, fuego para purificar. Después de la preparación sabíamos en realidad qué esperar. Por semanas nos dijeron que la magia del cuchillo para cortar las palmas nos iba a dormir y que después de la siega despertaríamos, estaríamos juntas y más poderosas que nunca, que sería justo como lo ensayamos y sólo tendríamos que cortarnos la mano para el sacrificio de sangre. Aunque Sophie intentó detener el ritual no sospechamos nada hasta que en lugar de cortar la palma de la primera de nosotras, le cortaron el cuello, no nos iban a poner a dormir iban a asesinarnos.-

-¿Y todos los involucrados sabían que eso pasaría?-

-Todos excepto nosotras cuatro y…-

Davina agachó la cabeza y empezó a sollozar, las lágrimas caían una tras otra, sentí compasión pero debía escuchar el resto.

-¿Y quién más?-

Aspiró profundo, se limpió los ojos con la mano aunque su llanto no cesó y siguió hablando, con la mirada perdida.

-Y mi hermana, al igual que nosotras ella no sabía nada, creyó ciegamente en nuestro aquelarre y en nuestros padres pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba trató de detenerlos, lograron frenarla lo suficiente como para asesinar a otra más de nosotras pero ella era demasiado fuerte, la bruja más poderosa que jamás conocí. Mis padres no hicieron nada por ayudarme pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que me dañaran, fue la única que no me decepcionó.-

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el caballete que se encontraba en medio del cuarto, tomó un pincel y empezó a pintar mientras continuó relatándome lo ocurrido.

-Utilizó su magia para alejarlos de mí, comenzaron a atacarla pero aún con todo su poder combinado no eran rivales para ella. Desgraciadamente, no pudo evitar que asesinaran a Monic.-

Ese sí que debió se un giro aunque no me sorprendía, el amor y la lealtad entre hermanos es algo que jamás debería menospreciarse.

-¿Y dónde está ella ahora?-

Guardó silencio un momento sin dejar de pintar ni llorar, luego siguió pero con una voz dura y llena de resentimiento.

-En medio de la pelea, Marcel y su ejército llegaron a ayudar, Marcel era el mejor amigo de mi hermana y en cuanto lo vio le pidió que me sacara de ahí, él le dijo que no se iría de ahí sin ella y yo le dije lo mismo, Marcel llegó a mi lado y mi hermana caminó hacia nosotros sin dejar de atacar a las brujas que quedaban, casi llegaba pero vio a mi padre herido en el suelo, se acercó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y el maldito la apuñaló en el vientre. Marcel y yo quisimos ayudarla pero ella utilizó las fuerzas que le quedaban para lanzarnos lejos de ahí, lo último que vi fue cómo un vampiro asesinaba a mi padre mientras mi hermana caía a su lado.-

Ahora fui yo quién necesitó ir a sentarse, imaginaba su dolor y sufrimiento, yo mismo lo había experimentado a lo largo de los años al perder a Kol y a Henrick. Para mi asombro, Davina terminó de explicarse.

-Así es como me arrebataron todo lo que tenía y me dejaron con algo que no sé controlar. Cada que una chica moría le transfería su poder a la que seguía, como fui la última de pronto tenía todo ese poder, el poder que tenía que ser devuelto a la tierra para tranquilizar a los ancestros.-

-Entonces el ritual si estaba funcionando.-

-Se suponía que debía morir para que todas resucitáramos pero ellos jamás nos dijeron la verdad ¿cómo sé si en verdad íbamos a resucitar? Yo no quería morir y después de que me arrebataron a mi hermana lo único en lo que pude pensar es en vengarme. Marcel ha sufrido tanto como yo todo este tiempo y me ha cuidado como si fuera mi propio padre, mucho mejor de lo que el verdadero lo hizo, juntos buscamos venganza y juntos la conseguiremos.-

-Marcel tiene bajo su control a todas las brujas de Nueva Orleans, gracias a ti debo añadir, si quieren a las que te traicionaron y por las que perdieron a tu hermana ¿por qué no simplemente van por ellas?-

-No es tan simple, Elijah, las brujas más fuertes, las principales culpables, están escondidas bajo alguna extraña clase de magia, demasiado poderosa, y no he podido dar con ellas por más que he intentado. Ni siquiera hemos podido darle santa sepultura al cuerpo de mi hermana, cuando Marcel volvió al lugar ya no estaba, unos días después confesaron que lo habían incinerado, sin ceremonias, sin rituales, sin consagraciones, la peor deshonra para una bruja. Ella luchó y murió por mí y yo ni siquiera fui capaz de darle una despedida digna.-

Me levanté y fui hasta ella, me miró extrañada pero más calmada.

-Davina, este poder que tienes extraído de tus amigas caídas es demasiado para ti. Necesitas control y eso requiere estudio y práctica. Mi madre era una bruja muy poderosa, me dejó sus grimorios, un legado de libros llenos de hechizos, estos libros contienen toda la información que necesitas para controlar tu magia y estoy seguro que también para conseguir tu venganza, si me sacas de aquí los puedo compartir contigo.-

Davina se levantó y me vio directo a los ojos.

-Las brujas trataron de manipularme y ya sabes cómo terminó.-

-A parte de las dificultades, valoro a mi familia por sobre todas las cosas, lamento que la tuya te haya fallado.-

Me miró con ironía.

-Tu hermano Klaus te entregó a Marcel en un ataúd y aun así no renuncias a él.-

-Ya he renunciado a renunciar. Es una fricción, voy a pelear por mi familia hasta mi último respiro.-

-Y yo voy a pelear igual.-

Me dio la espalda y siguió pintando, hizo un gesto con la mano y sentí como las barreras mágicas que me impedían irme se evaporaban, sonreí ante su comportamiento tan decidido y me fui para seguir tratando de salvar a mi familia.


	4. Capítulo 3: Lento pero seguro

**POV Davina**

— _ **Brandy wears a braided chain made of finest silver from the North of Spain. A locket that bears the name of the man that Brandy loved.**_ _(Brandy usa una cadena trenzada hecha de la plata más fina del Norte de España. Un relicario que lleva el nombre del hombre al que Brandy amaba.)_

El espejo me decía lo ridícula que me veía usando ese estúpido sombrero de marinero y mi cepillo como micrófono mientras cantaba a todo pulmón una canción tan pasada de moda pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Esa canción era la favorita de mi hermana, siempre que yo estaba triste o tenía algún problema, ella iba a mi cuarto usando el mismo sombrero que ahora traía yo, ponía el estéreo a todo lo que daba y cantaba esta canción, reía y bailaba a mi alrededor hasta que me rendía y terminaba coreándola y cuando las dos estábamos brincando y cantándola a todo lo que nuestra garganta nos daba, completamente felices, entonces, volvía a poner la canción. Ella trabajó por mucho tiempo como mesera, papá y mamá decían que le gustaba por eso pero yo sabía la verdad. Ella nunca se sintió como Brandy, ella siempre supo que era el marinero, su vida no era el mar pero era algo tan inmenso y volátil como él, su vida era el tiempo.

— _ **He came on a summer's day, bringin' gifts from far away but he made it clear he couldn't stay. No, harbor was his home.**_ _(Él vino en un día de verano, trayendo regalos desde muy lejos pero él dejó claro que no podría quedarse. No, el puerto era su hogar.)_

Me preguntaba a cuántos inocentes enamorados habrá dejado en el pasado, cuántos corazones había tenido que romper. Seguro, los suficientes como para jamás aceptar alguna relación con nadie del Barrio. Nadie de este lugar, jamás, logró sacarle ni siquiera una cita para comer, el más cercano a lograrlo fue Marcel pero ni siquiera él pudo destruir el muro que ella había creado para proteger su corazón. Regla número 2 del Manual del viajero: Guarda y protege tu corazón porque, cuando llega el momento de irte, es el único que jamás se aleja del lugar al que pertenece. El pobre Marcel, estaba tan enamorado de ella, aún lo está pero sus esperanzas se derrumbaron el mismo día que las mías.

— _ **The sailors say: "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl) "What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl) "But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"**_ (Los marineros dicen: "Brandy, eres una buena chica" (eres una buena chica) "Que buena esposa serías" (tan buena chica) "Pero mi vida, mi amante, mi dama es el mar")

Unos aplausos interrumpieron mi, más que necesitado, momento de desestrés. Volteé enseguida y me topé con Elijah, recargado en la pared y viéndome con diversión. Me molestó realmente que me interrumpiera de esa manera y más en un momento tan importante para mí, sonaba ridículo pero cantar y bailar esa canción era una de las pocas cosas que me quedaban de mi hermana, que alguien más se entrometiera era como manchar de alguna manera el recuerdo que tenía.

—Veo que eso de que eres el más educado de los Mikaelson es mentira, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar?

Al menos se mostró sinceramente apenado.

—Mil perdones, por supuesto, traté de anunciarme pero al ver que no me escuchabas por el volumen de la música, decidí tentar a mi suerte. Extraña elección de canción, debo decir, no creo que tengas la edad suficiente como para que te guste esta clase de melodías.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Fui directa a apagar el estéreo y me crucé de brazos frente a él.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Cumplir con mi palabra.

Estiró su mano derecha y me mostró un libro, se veía bastante antiguo, con las hojas frágiles y amarillentas.

—Es uno de los diarios de mi madre, hay un hechizo en especial que creo podría interesarte.

¿En serio me creía tan estúpida?

—¿En serio? ¿Me interesa a mí o a ti?

—Admito que tengo un especial deseo de que realices este hechizo en específico ya que de eso depende el bienestar de mi familia pero también es importante para ti.

Tomé el diario y me mostró el hechizo.

—¿Por qué me importaría? Es un simple hechizo de desunión.

Elijah se llevó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y me miró como si mirará a una niña de cinco años a la que debe explicarle porqué son importantes las verduras.

—La magia de este diario es todo menos simple, este hechizo en particular es algo realmente delicado, si logras hacerlo entonces estarás lista para el siguiente nivel. Además, sé que querrás ayudarme a vencer a Agnes.

El golpe de la furia me llenó las entrañas, esa maldita bruja.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—No, aún no pero esto que te pido es para deshacer lo que ella hizo. Utilizó algo llamado "La aguja de los dolores" en alguien del interés de mi familia y...

—Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Hay algo mal?

—¿Dijiste "La aguja de los dolores"?

—Así es.

No podía ser, no, maldita arpía. Las cosas en la habitación empezaron a agitarse, la odiaba, a ella y a todas las otras, cómo pudieron.

—Davina, Davina, cálmate.

Las manos de Elijah me tomaron de los brazos y me sacudieron hasta que me enfoqué en él de nuevo y todo volvió a quedar en calma.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mi hermana poseía una enorme colección de objetos malditos y mágicos que cuidaba para que no cayeran en la manos equivocadas, Agnes debió encontrarlas y las profanó, La aguja de los dolores es una esas cosas.

Vi en sus ojos un destello de enojo, me sorprendió porque parecía que le importaba lo que Agnes y las demás le hacían a la memoria y al legado de mi hermana. Por primera vez, sentí auténtica simpatía por él.

—Lo haré, romperé el hechizo pero promete que si encuentras a Agnes dejarás que yo la vea antes de que hagas lo que sea que tengas planeado hacerle.

Me soltó y puso su semblante más serio.

—Tienes mi palabra.

Asentí con decisión.

—Entonces vete, yo me encargo de esto y tú cumple con tu promesa.

Sin decir más, salió de la habitación a velocidad vampírica y yo me puse a trabajar en el hechizo de inmediato. Estaba a un paso de hacer pagar a una de las que había asesinado a Gwen, no sólo arruinaría el plan que tenía sino que sabía la clase de destino que le esperaría después de haber atacado a Los originales, la venganza era lenta pero increíblemente dulce.

* * *

 ***Nota:** La canción que aparece al principio es **Brandy** de **Looking Glass**.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
